Love Squared
by megayne
Summary: Lucy and her best friend Erza just moved to Fairy Tail Academy. What happens when Erza finds somebody she likes and when Lucy is trying her hardest to keep her secret that she's been keeping for a long time? Gray/Lucy and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting New People

** Love**** Squar****ed****  
><strong>

**Summary: Lucy and her best friend Erza just moved to Fairy Tail Academy, what happens when Erza finds somebody she likes and when Lucy is trying her hardest to keep her secret that shes been keeping for a long time? Gray/Lucy and some Jellal/Erza. **

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just LOVE Gralu & other pairings and if you're one of those peeps who don't like them together then... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! xD Anyways this is my very first FanFic so bare with me. Enjoy!**

** Cha****pter**** 1:**** Meetin****g**** New**** Peo****ple****  
><strong>

_Okay this is it, the day I move to Fairy Tail Academy..._

"Lucy! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day at the Academy!"

Lucy sighed "Coming Mom!" Lucy walked down the stairs and ate her breakfast

"I'm going now!" Lucy's Mom came up to her "You sure you don't want a ride?"

"Yes Mom I'm sure"

"Okay, have fun!"

** xxx**

"Lucy!" _Huh?_ "LUCYYYY~!"

Lucy turned around then she saw her best friend Erza. "

Oh... sorry Erza." Erza smiled "Don't worry, so... you excited for our first day at the Academy?"

"Hmm... well kind of 'cause then we get to meet new people and meet new friends. Oh and what if someone finds about my true ide-"

But before Lucy could finish her sentence Erza gasped "There's the Academy! C'mon let's go we don't want to be late on our first day do we? Oh and don't worry about your secret Lucy no one will find out."

"Thanks. Let's find the lockers so we can put our things away."

"Good idea."

"Oh yeah Erza what classes do you have?"

"I have History, Math, English Lit, Gym then we have a break and then yeah other ones. What about you?"

"I have History & Gym with you."

"Okay let's go to our lockers." _Luckily Erza's locker is right next to mine. Who knows who else would've gotten that spot if it weren't for Erza _The school bell rung "Well let's get to class!" "Okay!"

** xxx**

When Lucy and Erza arrived at History class they saw a bunch of students. Some were sitting on desks talking to people casually and the rest were... well... just talking. Erza walked up to two empty desks.

"Lucy! Sit over here!" Erza said while motioning to come over. While Lucy and Erza sat down the History teacher came through the door.

"Hello class. Open your text books" Lucy sighed and opened her text book then looked out the window for a while then she heard someone calling her.

"Excuse me? Could I borrow a pencil? Mine snapped 'cause of Gajeel here." The blue haired teenager whispered while she pointed at a boy who had black hair and Lucy thought it was sorta spikey.

"Um sure... here you go." The blue haired girl smiled

"Thank you so much! My name is Levy McGarden by the way!"

Lucy smiled back "My name is Lucy. Lucy... H...Hirano! It's nice to meet you Levy!"

"It's nice meeting you too!" After History class she went to her next class which was French class. Then after French class she had recess break.

** xxx**

While Lucy was walking to the cafeteria Erza called to her

"Lucy!" "Hey Erza."

"Hey, meet anyone yet?"

"Well, yeah I have her name is Levy McGarden. She seems really nice. What about you? Did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah I've met Sho, Simon, Milliana and Wally! You can meet them when we get to the cafeteria."

"Okay!"

** xxx**

Lucy and Erza grabbed some food, Lucy got an orange and a drink and Erza got an apple and a drink. They found an empty table and sat there.

"Lucy!"

"Erza!"

Lucy & Erza saw five people walking towards their table. They saw Levy, Sho, Simon, Milliana and Wally.

"Hey guys. This is my friend Lucy."

"My name is Sho." Sho put out a hand for her to shake. Lucy just smiled and shook Sho's hand.

"My name is Milliana! Meow!"

"My name's Simon."

"My name's Wally." _Blocky!_ Lucy thought.

"It's nice to meet you all. Oh and don't forget! This is Levy McGarden!" Levy smiled

"Hi everyone! It's nice to meet you guys!"

Erza looked at Levy "Oh I saw you in my History class right?"

Levy nodded "Mm-hmm!"

After the introductions the boys had to go to their other friends. After the boys left a girl with blue hair came to their table.

"Hello! Can Juvia sit with you?"

Lucy smiled "Sure you can! My name is Lucy Hirano!"

Juvia smiled back "My name is Juvia Lockser! Nice to meet you!"

Erza and Levy smiled at Juvia.

"My name is Erza Scarlet."

"And my name is Levy McGarden!"

"Juvia is pleased to meet you!" Then something caught Lucy's eye. _What's that squealing? And what's that group of girls circling?_

"Hey guys, what's going on over there?"

"Juvia knows. That's Fairy Tail Academy's popular group of boys which means they are cute, rich and popular." _R-rich_ Lucy flinched when she heard the word 'rich'. Erza noticed but nobody else seemed to. Erza put a hand on Lucy's right shoulder and smiled at her

"Don't worry Lucy." Lucy mouthed a thank you. Levy gasped

"I know let's see them!" Lucy raised an eyebrow

"Who?"

"Them!" Levy said as she pointed to the squealing girls.

Lucy stood up from her seat "What? I am NOT going to see them they are just jerks!" Lucy crossed her arms.

Levy put her hands on her hips. "Have you even met them yet?"

"N-no..."

"Then how do you know they are jerks?"

"I just-" Before Lucy said anything more Levy pulled Lucy and started to walk to the squealing bunch. While Lucy was being pulled by Levy Erza, Juvia and Milliana followed them. When they were at the squealing fan girls they saw four boys.

Juvia sighed "Juvia thinks that the dark blue haired one is cute"

Milliana giggled "Love at first sight! Meow!"

"I believe their names were Gray which is the one Juvia is falling for, Natsu the one who has pink hair, Loki who has orange hair and lastly Jellal which is the light blue haired one." Levy said.

** xxx**

_The popular boys P.O.V_

Gray sighed "More fan girls"

"It's not our fault we're good looking and besides I kinda like that we have fan girls" Loki said.

Gray rolled his eyes "Well I don't! We can't even eat our recess since it's all squishy here!"

Natsu's stomach grumbled "Same! Can someone hire a bodyguard for us so we can eat? 'Cause I'm starving!"

Jellal rolled his eyes "You should get used to it by now."

_Normal P.O.V_

Lucy started to talk "C'mon let's go guys let's get back to our table." Lucy was the first to walk away from the squealing fan girls. She felt that someone was staring at her but just ignored it. She went back to her table as her friends followed.

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished the first chapter of Love Squared! I hope you liked the story! If you think I need to fix some things in this chapter let me know by private message or however you like. If I get at least 5 reviews then I'll keep typing this story :) Thanks!**

**-Sokai4eva**


	2. Chapter 2: The Diary Entry

**Love Squared**

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the slow update D: I had a lot of trouble doing this chapter so yeah it took a while, I had to fix a LOT of things, just to let you know. So if you don't like it that much, then I'll try to make the next chapter better :) And also sorry if the chapter title sounds really weird, 'cause if it does then, I couldn't think of anything more!**

**By the way I don't think I mentioned the ages of Lucy and stuff so all of the characters are 16 xD**

**For this chapter I'm going to make it a little bit longer. I won't make the Author's Note really long 'cause yeah- Let's just get on with the story ya? xD Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Diary Entry**

Lucy felt someone staring at her but ignored it.

_Gray's P.O.V_

"Huh?" Gray noticed the blonde haired girl walking away with her friends. _Who's she? _

"Meh." Gray shrugged. Gray turned back to his own friends and fan girls but mostly on his friends since he didn't enjoy having squealing fan girls.

_Normal P.O.V_

Lucy was the first to walk away from the squealing bunch. Lucy covered her ears with her hands. _Gosh why do they have to squeal so loud! They're just boys! _Lucy looked over at Gray, Natsu, Loki and Jellal_...Cute ones too...- WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE I- _

"Lucy... what's wrong?" Erza had a worried look on her face.

Lucy straightened her back quickly "Oh sorry, just thinking about _why_ they have to squeal so loud."

Erza smiled "They are sorta cute don't you admit? I kinda like Jellal, he's cute."

"Juvia thinks Gray's cute!"

Lucy frowned a bit "Hm... I suppose Natsu's pretty cute but has a greedy appetite... and Jellal- well he's yours." Erza blushed slightly, before she could protest that he wasn't hers, Lucy just kept on talking.

"Loki is... I actually don't know about him, and then there's Gray... he is cute but-" Juvia had a vein on her forehead when she said that, but then calmed down.

Lucy sighed "I dunno..." Lucy put her elbow onto the table and rested her head on her palm. The loud bell signalled that it was time for class.

Now it was Erza's turn to sigh "C'mon we have Gym together remember?"

Lucy nodded "Uh-huh..."

**AT** **xxx GYM**

Lucy, once again covered her ears from the squealing fan girls. Lucy rolled her brown eyes "They're everywhere!"

The gym teacher came to the squealing fan girls and to the four popular boys.

"Okay everyone! Gym's starting!" The gym teacher shouted, but not that loudly.

"I'm going to call the class role so listen carefully for your name, if you don't hear your name, please let me know." The gym class teacher started to do the class role "Erza Scarlet?"

"Present" Erza said while put a hand up.

The gym class teacher has already called Erza, Jellal and a few other people that she didn't really talk to that much. Lucy wasn't aware of when she was being called out so she had to pay attention, if she doesn't pay attention, who knows if the teacher forgot what her mum told all her teachers? If they do find out, who knows what will happen to her reputation? After Natsu's name it was Lucy's turn to be called out. "Lucy Heart-" Lucy coughed purposely "Oh..." The gym teacher cleared his throat "Lucy _Hirano_" He emphasised.

Then finally, the gym class teacher finished the class role "Okay people! Run around the football field! I want to see how many laps you can survive!"

Everyone in the room sighed.

Lucy and Erza decided to run together. They started to jog since they didn't want to get puffed out too easily.

"Hey Erza? Have you and Jellal talked to each other before?" Lucy asked while jogging next to her.

Erza blushed slightly, but looked away from Lucy so she couldn't see "Y-yeah...we have."

Lucy widened her eyes. "You have? When?"

"E-English Literature..." Erza stuttered. Lucy noticed this, but decided not to point it out and said nothing more but just gave a slight nod. _Erza only stutters when she's nervous. Wonder why she's so nervous though... _Lucy noticed that she had stopped jogging but Erza didn't stop. _Oh gosh! I must of been in really deep thoughts to stop dead in my tracks like that! I am such a bad friend. Hm where's that Gray guy? Omygosh why am I even thinking about him? Gosh! Lucy pull yourself together! Stop-_

"Hey, why did you suddenly stop jogging?"

_Gray's P.O.V_

While Gray was running he noticed a familiar blonde suddenly stop running- or should I say jogging.

Gray tilted his head to the left a bit while he kept running, he was still a bit far away but not that far enough not to see her. _Why does that blonde look so familiar? ...Oh she's the one from the cafeteria! I haven't got the chance to talk to her have I? I don't know her name either. She seems to be in really deep thought. Hmm... C'mon think of an excuse to try and talk to her! Meh, I'll just ask her why she stopped jogging, I know that's a really none of my business but... _Gray shrugged and continued on running.

Gray finally caught up to the blonde who was in deep thought. Gray slowed down his pace. "Hey, why did you suddenly stop jogging?"

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see the dark blue haired boy. Lucy crossed her arms and looked away from Gray "Hmph! Sorry I don't share my personal information to strangers."

Gray raised his eyebrows "What's so personal about that?"

The blonde rolled her eyes brown eyes "My thoughts!"

Gray smirked "Ah! So that's why you stopped jogging. You were thinking." _I wonder what you were thinking about though..._

The blonde just kept on looking away from him with her arms still crossed "Who are you anyway?" The blonde asked, even though she already knew his name.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray put out a hand for her to shake.

The blonde turned around to see a smiling Gray with his hand out. "Lucy Hirano."Lucy said while she shook his hand. They stood like this for a while.

Lucy turned around do that Gray couldn't see her blush. _Argh!_ _Why am I blushing? He's just some jerk who has to live his life of screaming fan girls._ After Lucy recovered from blushing. She turned around and started to talk "Well...er... we should keep running soon otherwise who knows that the gym class teacher will do to us if he sees that we stopped running?"

Gray nodded "Well see you around!" Gray waved.

Gray watched as Lucy was catching up to her best friend, then he went back to his own friends.

**AT xxx LUNCH xxx BREAK**

Lucy looked around at the cafeteria, trying to look for her friends. Instead of finding her friends, she found a pair of eyes looking at her. Gray's pair of eyes. Lucy blushed at this and saw her friends entering the cafeteria and walked to them.

Levy noticed Lucy's still red face "Lucy are you alright? Do have a fever? 'Cause you're red."

Erza, Milliana and Juvia turned to Lucy to see her face if it really was red... and it was.

Milliana and everyone else had worried looks on their faces. "You should go home Lucy. Meow!"

"N-no I'm fine! R-really!" Lucy stuttered.

Erza's worried face turned into a smile. "Well, if you say so Lucy."

Juvia noticed that Gray, was staring at Lucy. Juvia flinched at this, Levy noticed that Gray was staring at Lucy too.

"Hey, looks like someone has a crush on Lucy!"

Erza and Milliana turned to Levy very quickly "Who?"

Levy pointed at Gray who was still staring at Lucy.

Juvia did a small gasp, but nobody seemed to notice.

Lucy turned to Levy who was pointing at Gray who looked away quickly talking to his friends casually. "Levy, he does not like me and besides, I don't want him to. He's a jerk."

Levy put her hands on her hips "There you go, calling Gray a jerk again even though you haven't even met him."

"I have so!" Lucy crossed her arms.

Levy raised an eyebrow "When?"

"Gym class!"

Milliana had a shocked expression "Really? Meow!"

Levy gasped "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, Erza was in the same class as me, and I was in deep thought and I hadn't realized that I had stopped jogging, and then he just came up to me and then he asked me why I stopped jogging and I told him that I was thinking, then we introduced ourselves... and that's pretty much it."

"Oh okay then." Milliana, Levy and Juvia made their own conversation while Erza came and whispered in Lucy's ear "Did you tell him your secret?"

"Of course not! I don't even trust him!"

Erza just nodded.

"Guys? Let's head to the library. I found this really good book I want to read."

"'Kay!" The girls said while nodding.

**xxx**

While the girls were on the way to the library the girls started to talk.

"Lucy? How's your novel going?" Levy asked

"H-how did you know I was writing a novel?"

"People have been talking about it lately."

"T-they have? But h-how would they kn-" _Wait a minute! _Lucy turned to Erza who was gave a nervous laugh.

"Never mind about what I said just then. So yeah, my novel's not going too well..."

"Can I be the first one to read your novel?"

Lucy twiddled her thumbs "Er... but-"

"Pl-easeee!" Levy did a puppy dog face hoping that it would make her say yes.

Lucy gave up "Well... okay."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Levy said as she gave Lucy a quick hug.

Lucy kept on talking to her friends she was looking at where she was going.

Lucy accidentally bumped into someone and almost fell but kept her balance.

"Omygosh, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Lucy asked the pink-haired boy.

"I'm fine, what about you?" He asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My name is Lucy Hirano." Lucy said while offered to shake hands.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." He said while he shook her hand.

Lucy smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Anyways er, my friends and I are actually heading to the library right now so um see you around I guess!"

"Yeah see you around."

Lucy continued her conversation with Erza, Juvia, Levy and Milliana while going to the library.

**AFTER xxx SCHOOL**

On Lucy's way home, she read her book that she managed to get from the library. When Lucy got home she called to her mother "Mom! I'm home!" No answer. "Mom?" Lucy said while walking into the kitchen. She wasn't there. She noticed a note on the kitchen table.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_By the time you are reading this note, I should be gone to work by now._

_I didn't get time to make dinner so make your own tonight. _

_Love from,_

_Mother._

Lucy sighed _I can't be bothered cooking so I'll just go buy some..._

**AFTER****xxx LUCY xxx BOUGHT xxx HER xxx DINNER**

Lucy went upstairs and changed into her sleeping clothes [a.k.a pyjamas] wrote into her diary, where she always kept her secrets, even her darkest secrets.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a very long day at Fairy Tail Academy; it was my first day too. It was fun but at gym I met this guy named Gray Fullbuster, a boy who has dark blue haired hair. And I also met a guy while I was on my way to the library with my friends, his name is Natsu Dragneel, a boy who had pink hair. Natsu is cute but has a greedy appetite. Gray, well he has a laid-back personality, but he will often get serious when the time calls for it. _

_I noticed that Natsu & Gray have been fighting a lot..._

_***Flashback***_

"_Slanty eyes!"_

"_Droopy eyes!"_

"_Pervert stripper!"_

"_FLAME BREATH!"_

"_UNDERWEAR FREAK!"_

"_CINDER-FACE JERK!"_

_***End of Flashback***_

_Geez those boys... Anyways I should get going now! _

_Love Always,_

_Lucy __Heartfilia._

**A/N: Ooh! Why is Lucy hiding her identity? And you wonder why she said Hirano instead of Heartfilia or you wonder why she said Heartfilia or Hirano? TO FIND OUT, READ! And I think I might tell you guys what her real identity is in the next chapter so yeah. Sorry if the ending for chapter 2 is bad D: And again sorry for the very slow update! And see? Weird chapter title xD **

**I really do hope you liked this chapter :) Thank you for those people who reviewed on the very first chapter! Those people are:**

**Tigerlilly 1997, Baka-bAkA Hui, Gralux, fairytailmage, squigglylines, iHeartFT, Graaay, Micky Moon and Chloeandderek :) Thank you!**

**And OMG I NEED TO MAKE OTP MOMENTS FOR GRAY AND LUCY Dx AND ANOTHER PROBLEM, I'VE GOT WRITER'S BLOCK! But like I said on my profile don't worry I'm sure I'll get some inspiration :) **

**If I get 5 more reviews on this chapter then I'll keep going! Please review; no flames! Thanks for reading!**

**-Sokai4eva**


End file.
